Intolerance
by konnerkris
Summary: AU. a story of life in the 21st century for a homosexual if buggery was still illegal portrayed using the twilight characters. May guest star Draco Malfoy and or Dick Greyson/Nightwing. Warning may contain homosexual themes.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a Sunday, one of those days that you never get anything done. A seemingly unimportant day. I'd slept in until eleven and had just finished a bowl of coco pops, when a quiet knocking came from to door. 'That's odd' I thought to myself no one I knew would be up this early.

I quickly moved to the door of my new flat and opened it a fraction, leaving it on the chain, so that only a slither of the outside world was visible.

'Who is it?' I asked, looking through the crack in the door. An elderly man stood on the other side leaning on a cane. He was wearing a tatty old blazer with a comfy shirt underneath and slightly too tight jeans for a man of his age, a fashion perhaps more suited to the beginning of the century. He also held a plastic carrier bag with something large and rectangular crammed into it.

A deep but soft voice came back through the door, "Hello, I live next door. I was hoping you could help me with my computer."

It's at this point I should mention that I'm a bit of a computer geek, not that I tell anyone that, although I found it a bit odd that he would choose my door out of all the others on this floor to come to with a computer problem.

The man looked harmless enough so I let the door open a little more, 'what's wrong with it?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." He replied "but I thought a young person like yourself might have better luck with it than I would." He smiled at me, he had a very nice smile, especially for someone his age.

I unchained the door and let it swing open "Ok, I'll take a look at it. Come in."

The elderly man hobbled in through the doorway "Thank you Miss Cullen."

'That's odd I never told him my name' I speculated, 'perhaps I shouldn't have let him in. he was a lot taller than me, he may be a lot older but I think he could still overpower me. Had I let a dangerous man into my flat?'

"Do you mind if I sit?" He said in his gentle voice drawing my attention back to him "these old legs don't do much good for me anymore."

"No of course not, please sit." I said. 'Don't be so paranoid, he's just a harmless old man'. "And please call me Bella."

"Thank you Bella." He said before sitting down on the nearby sofa and pulling the plastic bag onto his lap. He then proceeded to peel the plastic bag off of an ancient looking peace of tech.

"What's that?" I asked a little too interested.

"It's a laptop," the man replied "The last one I ever bought. It must be about thirty years old now."

"That's fantastic," I said, "May I?" I asked holding my hands ready to receive the chunky device. I sat down next to the elderly man, opened it up and pressed the power button in the top left corner. Nothing happened, as I expected. "You don't happen to have the charger do you?" I asked.

"No I'm afraid not."

"Shame. Well I'm afraid there's not much I can do to fix it then."

"Ah." The man's face sunk into a frown. "I just wanted to such through the files, see if couldn't find some of the pictures from the good old days. Actually, that reminds me." The man reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. It had the electric company's logo printed on it. "The postman must have put this in my letter box by mistake, it's addressed to you."

"Thank you" I said taking the letter from his out stretched hand. 'That must've been how he knew my name.'

"You know, that's the reason I fished out this old thing," he said pointing to the laptop I had placed onto the coffee table in front of us. "A man who was once a very good friend of mine was called Cullen. Anyway I must be getting back now, it was nice to meet you Bella."

"Why don't you leave that with me?" I said as he reached for the old PC, I'll see if I can't download those pictures off the hard drive for you."

I helped him off the sofa and across the room to the front door.

"What's your name by the way?" I asked before he left.

"I'm so sorry for not introducing myself earlier, I'm Emmett, Emmett McCarthy."

It didn't take me long to open up the laptop and download all the information from the hard drive onto my computer, though it did take me a little while to convert them from there Microsoft windows format into a format more up to date. So about a week later I crossed the hall and knocked on Emmett's door.

"Hello Mr McCarthy."

"Oh, hello Bella."

"I managed to get those files off of your laptop," I produced the USB 12.0.

"Ah thanks, that's very kind of you Bella, but I don't have any devices that can take a…whatever that is stick."

"Why don't you pop over to mine, we can look at the pictures on my computer, I may even be able to print a few out if you would like."

"That would be much appreciated, let me just find my keys." Emmett rummaged through the clutter on the old table near to the door until he found the ring of keys.

We made our way over to my flat and I sat him down on the sofa before plugging the USB into my computer and projecting the screen's image onto the living room wall in front of the sofa.

A page with many files came up.

"Could you go to the 'don't delete' file." Emmett asked. I spoke the command allowed and the computer opened the file. There were only four pictures in it. I opened the first one, named the 'coven of cool', it was a group of five people including Emmett."

"Who are they?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Those are my four oldest, best friends from university. Alice, the ebony haired girl and Jasper the boy next to her, they ended up as a couple in the end, they still send me a Christmas card every year. The blonde girl, Rosalie, we were best friends all through Uni and we were close for a long time after, but when she married we drifted further and further apart.

"And the bronze haired boy," I asked after a moment of silence

"He was my first and only true love, Edward Cullen."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Jasper

"This picture must have been taken around sixty years ago. It was the year of 2013 when I started university. It was my first time away from home, my first time living in a new city. I was excited and nervous and hopeful, hopeful I could break through my shyness and be confident enough to get through university as a normal and well-adjusted person. You see, I wasn't very popular in school, or in collage, I was too shy and I didn't have any friends, people never bullied me but they never befriended be either. University was my chance to reinvent myself, No one new me and I was determined to not fuck it up.

"I arrived in my flat before anyone else so I went straight to my room and began unpacking the giant suitcase I had bought. By the time I had made my bed the thirty six hours I had been awake – I took the night bus up but I was so nervous I couldn't fall asleep - finally hit me and I collapsed onto my bed and fell to sleep on top of the duvet. A few hours later I was woken by the sound of knocking. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. The knocking sounded again and I realised it was coming from my door. I quickly made my way to it and opened it. In front of me stood a man he was only slightly shorter than me and his thin blond hair covered his eyes with made him hard to read.

""Hi" he said, "I'm jasper, I live in the room next to yours."

""H-hi," I replied, blushing, my shyness making me stammer.

"He smiled a very wide smile. "I was just wondering if you wanted to come check out the common room with me."

""Uh, sure." I replied. I went to grab my key of my bedside table, before looking my door and following him out of the flat.

"Our flat was on the eighth floor, the top floor, and the common form was on the ground. So we took the lift down. The common room wasn't large, it contained a few sofas around the edge and a TV on the wall and in the middle stood a pool table.

""Neat". Jasper said eyeing the red felted table, "you want to play?" he asked me.

"I shook my head "I don't know how."

""I'll show you."

""Ok." I agreed.

"Alright then, I'll set up the table. Why don't you see if there's anything good on the TV there?"

"So I went over to the TV and pressed the power button whilst he placed yellow and red balls into a plastic triangle. The first channel it came to was BBC and the news was on.

""Today MP Richard Ski was sentence to five years imprisonment after being caught in the act of buggery, he was caught only a week ago after a neighbour tipped of the police when they noticed him bringing a man home in the middle of the night only a month after his divorce…"

"Jasper came over and changed the channel. "Poor bastard." Jasper said.

""He did break the law."

""Yeah, it just seems a bit unfair that he has so spend five years in prison for having sex."

""I suppose." I said but left it at that. Of course I didn't think it was right either but I didn't want to draw too much attention to myself when it comes to the subject Homosexuality.

""So pool…""

Rosalie

"It was my first Saturday at university and Jasper was explaining "we have to go out, it's a Saturday and were students. If we don't go out it's against the natural order of things. I think flat eight is throwing a party why don't we go and see what happens." I supposed that this would help me reinvent myself so I agreed.

"I was very anxious about meeting new people, I spent about half an hour in my bathroom just trying to calm myself down. I was just about to get into the shower when I heard a rapping on my door. I quickly went to open it but there was no one there. But there was a folded jumper and a pair of shoes on the floor with a sheet of paper laying on top of them.

"It read "please keep your things out of the living room. Draco."

"Draco was my other roommate. I only met him once before when he had introduced himself. I hadn't spoken to himself since, he just kept to himself. I didn't mind, he was kind of intimidating.

"I quickly showered and changed before Jasper and I made are way down to flat eight.

"We were sat on one of the sofas in the living room, quite awkwardly I might add, sipping the drinks we were given whilst the irritating bass music tried to break my ears as it pulsed through the room, when Rosalie walked in. Of course I didn't know her name at that point, tall blond, perfect blue eyes, a supermodel who had just walked off of the front page of playboy. She scanned the room stopped when she reached me and smiled before grabbing her friend's arm and wandering over to chat to the mass of people in the kitchen.

""You're in mate." Jasper said leaning closer.

""Huh?"

""The blond, did you see how she smiled at you."

""Yeah, but…"

""No _Yeah But_. Go and talk to her." He shoved me of the sofa

""Ok Ok." I awkwardly walked over to her. She noticed me coming and whispered something to her ebony haired friend.

""H-hi." I said trying to smile charmingly, like jasper had trained me to the previous night. My heart felt like it was about to break out of my chest it was beating so hard.

""Hi." She replied looking up to me through here long eyelashes.

""I'm Emmett." I said

""Rosalie."

""I wasn't sure of what to say next, "Uh, can I get you a drink?"

""I already have one thanks."

"I swallowed. This was the first time I had ever met a girl and it wasn't going well. She smiled at me, "where you going out tonight?"

""Oh, I don't know. I was just following my friend Jasper." I turned around and pointed him out and he waved back.

""Why don't you to come with us to warehouse."

""Uh, sure why not."

""Well we better drink up then." She said before downing her drink. I gestured for Jasper to come over and downed my own drink.

"I don't remember actually leaving the flat or going to the club. But I remember sitting at a table there next to Rosalie and she was talking to me. I don't know about what because I wasn't concentrating. I remember staring at Draco on the dance floor, I liked the way he moved, which wasn't good I could have got myself into a lot of trouble.

"So when Rosalie tapped me on the shoulder and asked "what are you looking at?"

"I lied and said "nothing."

""Uhuh. You should meet my brother, I think you too would get on along well."

""oh, yeah sure."

"My memory blacked out again after that. "

Alice

"My head was ponding, my mouth and throat were so dry it hurt to breath, my stomach was churning so much I was bound to throw up. I opened my eyes and the sunlight made everything much worse so I closed them again. I tried to roll out of bed to get the sink but I was blocked by something warm.

""Fuck off." A voice said. My eyes shot wide open. My heart started to speed and I was beginning to have a panic attack. And then I needed to throw up. I crawled over the body in my bed, ran for my bath room and emptied my stomach into the toilet. After I was convinced I was finished vomiting I drank as much water as I could stand, straight from the tap.

"When I went back into my room I found a very slim very pretty ebony hair girl laying in my bed in her underwear seemingly asleep.

""Emmet, it's only nine o'clock" she mumbled.

""Ur." Is all I could reply.

"She open her eyes "what's wrong."

""Who are you?"

""I'm Alice. Rosalie's friend." A few images of her from last night sprang back in my mind. "Well, you were very drunk last night. Go get me a glass of water will you darling and I'll fill you in on what happened."

"I did as I was told and warily made my way towards the kitchen being careful not to fall. I was felling rather dizzy. I grabbed a glass from my cupboard and filled it up at the sink and as I turned to leave I noticed something out of place. Draco was lying on the sofa in the living room part of the room completely naked and as hard as a rock. I almost dropped the glass in surprise but then I couldn't help but stare. I never noticed before how beautiful he was. With his blond blond hair and his pale skin and his well-defined body, noticeably the abs.

""Fuck off pervert." He said. My eyes widened "Unless you wanna suck it." He continued his eyes still shut. Does he know it's me I thought to myself he hasn't opened his eyes. Maybe he thinks I'm a girl he brought back last night. Either way I quickly left the kitchen and headed back to my room.

"Alice was back in the blue dress she wore the night before when I got back to my room. I passed her the glass of water. "Thanks" she said after she downed the glass.

""Why were you in my bed?" I asked.

""straight to the point" she replied with a smile, "Don't worry nothing happened. We came back here after we got takeaway, to eat it, and you said that it was too dangerous for me to walk home by myself and that you were too drunk to walk me. So I said that I would just have to sleep in your bed then and we did."

""Oh." I said slightly relived.

""so, you gonna walk me home then?"

Edward

"Alice and I became fast friends after I walked her home and she cooked breakfast for the two of us. Later I found out she originally just did it to find out if Jasper liked her and then grew quite fond of me as well.

"About a week later Jasper asked Alice out and they became boyfriend and girlfriend.

"And about two weeks later all four of us were sitting in the Foster building Canteen when Rosalie got a phone call I could just make out the voice on the other end.

""I can see you" it said

""Why don't you come over and introduce yourself then." She said

""I think I just might."

"She hung up and over walked the most beautiful guy I had ever laid eyes upon.

""Every one, this is my brother. Edward." Rosalie said

""Hi" he replied in his velvet voice"


End file.
